Summer Homework
by DreamGuide
Summary: Hermione Granger is in Paris for the summer holidays, doing nothing but the summer homework. When Draco arrives and ask for help, can the two put aside there differences and work together? soon Her/Dra
1. An Unusual Pairing

Disclaimer: Sadly, no. I do not own any of these characters. 

A/N: This is my fist ever Harry Potter Fic. Please review. Burn if you like, I care, but I'd just be happy to see that you have read my story. It's a bit fluffy, but I am in the mood for romance. Aw… I used one line from The Princess Bride. Give credit where credit is due.

"Hermione, dear…" Mrs. Granger called up the stairs to her only daughter, "You cannot keep this up! This is summer, shouldn't you be out enjoying yourself?" 

"Mother!" Hermione called back, "I cannot stress the importance of my summer homework enough. If I do not get it done, and know everything I could, my first term grade will fall drastically, and I cannot have that." Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs, looking drained and stressed out. 

"All I ask is that you take a little break, go out and see Paris while we are here." Her mother replied calmly. During the summer holidays, the Grangers go to live at their Villa in Paris, France. Hermione, however, has not been out of the house since she arrived. Her summer homework has taken all of her time and strength. 

"I promise, mum, that when I finish, I will go out shopping with you and daddy." When she saw her mother's face relax, Hermione repeated with feeling, "when I am finished." And with that she marched back into her room to work on her Charms. 

"Vinedo!" She pointed her wand at her pillow on top of her slay style bed. The pillow immediately responded by disappearing with a small puff. Hermione gave a small smile at the quick response of the charm. "One down, fourteen to go." She was working on the charms for the rest of the afternoon, when suddenly her mother called out to her again.

"Hermione! A classmate is here to see you." 

She jumped at this sudden news. Butterflies quickly formed in her stomach and the hairs on the back of her head stood upright. "Ron!" She thought to herself, "it must be Ron! He is coming to visit me, oh! He said he would!" Hermione's crush on Ron started only last year, but she was very passionate about him. 

She quickly brushed her hair and put a charm that she had found to make it run smoothly down her back. She hustled out of her room and down the marble staircase. She stopped suddenly at the foot of the stairs. "Oh, Draco, how are you?" She hid her disappointment rather well. 

Draco Malfoy, known tormentor of Hermione and her two friends, Ron and Harry, was standing with her mother in the entrance hall. He did nothing hide his boredom, even the grandness of the Granger's villa did not impress him. "I'm just peachy, Granger." Malfoy showed a little snarl at the end of his lips.

"Well, I will leave you two alone. Hermione, there is fresh milk and cookies in the fridge." And her mother left the room and made her way out into the terrace, where her book was awaiting her. Hermione rolled her eyes at her embarrassing mother. 

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned, unmoving from her spot on the staircase. 

"I came to give you a proposition." Malfoy glided over to her with a smirk forming on his pale face. His soft gray eyes shining the ocean after a storm. 

"And it would be…" Hermione trailed off. Half from impatience of wanting to get back to work, and half from being shocked at Malfoy's beautiful eyes. Eyes which she had never noticed before.

"I was having a bit of trouble with the Potions homework, I figured we could come up with an arrangement to benefit both of us." Malfoy came right up to her. They were only inches away. For a moment, a brief moment, Hermione thought he was going to kiss her. 

"And what could I possibly get out of this 'arrangement'?" Hermione asked, close to a whisper. 

"I dunno." Malfoy responded, backing away from her. He went to the living room and was inspecting the glassware place around on tables. He would pick them up, flip them over and read the label, smirk, than place it back in the wrong spot. 

Hermione followed him, eyeing him suspiciously. "_You_ were having trouble in _Potions_? That seems strange seeing that it is your best class." 

"The potions Snape has us concocting are absolutely absurd! Honestly, when will I ever need a Foot Odor Decreasing Potion? My feet smell like daisies all the time." He slid down an antique chair with his hands folded around his neck. He promptly placed his feet on the coffee table.

"That's not the point. The point is to practice the art of making potions over the summer." Hermione briskly walked over to him and shoved his feet off the table. He bolted upright, surprised at her sudden confidence. He then noticed it, how she'd changed. Her hair, now the melted color of butterscotch and honey, laid lightly on her back. Her clear green eyes could penetrate the soul.

"She grew up." Malfoy thought to himself, "Ugly Duckling Mudblood Granger grew into a Swan. Who wouldda thought?" 

"Listen, Granger," He said out loud, leaning over to where she was sitting on the couch to the right of him. "I could help you out with all the other subjects, I have it all done. I just need someone to help me out with Potions, and since you are the closest to my Chateau, it will be of the best convince for the both of us. You won't be cheating or anything, we will do it just like we did in school, in pairs. I know Crabb is helping Goyle out this summer, but they are back in London and I am stranded here. What do you say?"

He could tell Hermione was contemplating in her head what she should do. "All right, I will help you. But no cheating, we are going to do this equally and fairly. Am I making myself clear?" Her voice rising as she pointed her finger in Malfoy's face.

Malfoy was hiding his surprise at this cool and confident Hermione Granger. He was also awed by her seemingly sudden beauty "Alright, Granger," he replied, sliding himself back in the chair, "we have a deal. We start tomorrow at three o'clock."   



	2. Potion Gone Wrong

A/N: Sorry for the weird format, my computer hates me, I swear. Anyway, please review. Just to say 'you suck' or something. I don't care, well I do, but I just want a review. 

Disclaimer: Again, I own no characters. I was just daydreaming about their summer homework during work the other day and thought of this cute fluff story. 

The next day inched slowly towards three o'clock. "Isn't it funny." Hermione thought. "How time can go so slowly when you want something to come quickly, yet time triples when you want something to never arrive." But what unnerved Hermione the most was the fact that she wanted three o'clock to roll around. "Oh, God, why, why would I want to see Draco Malfoy? It makes absolutely NO sense. He was always so rotten to Harry, Ron and me. Plus he will grow up to be a Death Eater for Heaven's sake!" Despite her inner turmoil over her feelings, Hermione kept glancing at the clock every five minutes. Finally, three o'clock came around…and went. Without a sign of Draco Malfoy. 

At around four, Malfoy suddenly arrived. "So sorry I am late, Granger." He said sarcastically. "I had something to take care of." He was cold and distant, even more so than usual. His eyes that had made such an impression on Hermione the day before had grown solid and cold, like a steal wall. 

"Well, I set up the cauldron in my room, all the supplies are up there." Hermione stated, leading the way up the stairs. She noticed Malfoy wasn't following her. She turned around and looked at him, puzzled.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Granger?" Malfoy made a few steps towards her. When he saw the confused look upon her face, he mounted to stairs and, just like the day before, came within an inch of her nose. "Where are my cookies and milk?" 

Hermione let out a small laugh and turned up the stairs, followed closely by Malfoy. Hermione was grateful for the small jest; it broke the ice between them. "My parents are at a Dentist Convention. They will not be home until tomorrow around noon. We won't make any noise that will disturb the neighbors, but just in case, I put a silence charm around the house."

"I thought we would start with the Color Changing Potion, seeing that it is suppose to be the easiest." Hermione started, trying to get Malfoy's attention away from the objects skewed across her bedroom. When he plopped himself down on her bed, she walked right up beside him. "Don't you think that you can just sit here while I do all the work. Malfoy, that is not how this is going to play out." She was seething with anger, or was it hurt, that Malfoy would take this as a whim. Her hands were flying about her in her rambling. He caught them in his. 

"Shh, Hermione, calm down. I was just sitting down. I won't leave you to do all the work." 

She stopped suddenly, "What did you say?" She asked, not bothering to pull her hands free from Malfoy's. 

"I said I wouldn't leave you will all the work." He had a confused look upon his face. He let go of her hands.

She quickly fixed her hands in her pockets to hide their shaking motion. "No, before that, you said my name." 

"Of course I did…" Malfoy didn't see where this was going.

"You never called me by my first name before." Hermione said, looking cute as hell, blushing and looking down at the floor. 

"Right, well, lets get started shall we?" Malfoy quickly changed the subject and got back to business, looking semi uncomfortable. 

All the ingredients for the Color Changing Potion were lined up on Hermione's counter, and the cauldron was over her fireplace beside it. "Right," Malfoy was standing by the boiling cauldron, reading over the parchment with the directions written across it. "Three quarters a cup of beetle brains." He instructed over to Hermione who was over by the ingredients. She handed it over to him. He poured the goo in and made a face at the lime green color the potion turned too. "Ak, Two thirds a cup of chicken blood. How disgusting!" He blurted as Hermione gave him the scarlet blood. He poured it into the cauldron and was surprised to see it turn a lovely shade of maroon. "One half cup of red rose petals. What good will that do?" He thought out loud to himself.

"Didn't you read the whole instructions?" Hermione huffed. "All the colors must be present to change into any color you want. She, herself, dumped the rose petals into the concoction. The potion turned a brilliant shad of red. Next they added dead bees for yellow, mushrooms for blue, and lastly chameleon skin, which turned the potion a bubbly black. 

"That should do it." Hermione sounded triumphantly. "It's ready for testing." She couldn't help the grin that graced her face. 

"I don't know, Granger." Malfoy sounded unsure.

"So much for Hermione." She thought to herself. Then peered over the cauldron's edge to see what Malfoy was staring at.

"Is it suppose to look like black muck? And smell like skunk?" He added and glanced up at her. She never looked more beautiful. He had in mind to kiss her, but just then, a big bubble started to form. Their eyes grew in surprise and shock. The bubble exploded without warning, sending a wave of stench and colors everywhere. 

"Let me see that paper." Hermione said staring down at the now white potion. Malfoy handed it over to her. "That's what I thought. She read the last direction. "Allow to bubble until white, be sure to put on lid do to sudden explosion." Well, that explains it, doesn't it." She looked back up at Malfoy. 

He was still staring down at the cauldron. Hermione could not help herself. She burst out laughing. He didn't even look up when he asked her what the problem was. "Your face, omagod, YOUR FACE!" She broke out into giggles again. Malfoy finally looked up.

"What do you mean, my face? What's come over you Hermione?" Then He saw what she meant. When the bubble exploded, the potion had spayed all over him and Hermione. His cloths were sprayed with different colors of the spectrum, and his hair was standing straight up. He gave a small embarrassed smile. 

"Your hair, omagod YOUR HAIR!" She was rolling on the floor with laughter. 

"Your one to talk, Hermione." He tried to sound stern, but the sight of himself in her dresser mirror and the constant giggles of Hermione made him laugh as well. He doubled over in fits of laughter and soon was rolling on the floor with Hermione. "I look histarical!" He chimed in with her "omagods!"

They finally calmed down and rose from the floor. "Here," Hermione handed Malfoy a small vile. "It's a Reversal Potion. I made some before you arrived. It should take care of the colors." She giggled again. 

Malfoy downed the potion in one swig and felt the change immediately. All was set back to normal, except his hair. When Hermione turned back around and saw it was still on end, she giggled again. 

Draco couldn't help himself. He swung Hermione into his arms, and laughed along with her. When the laughter subsided, she realized she _who_ she was being held by and broke away from his hold. She walked over to her dresser and brought out her brush. "Here," She handed him her brush. 

He combed out his hair so it was smoothed back, as normal, and handed it back to here. A long, awkward silence ensued. "Tea?" Hermione suggested and led the way down stairs. 


End file.
